The Black Angels
by Urushiana
Summary: Urushihara was looking at his computer when he suddenly were contacted by one of his generals from Ente Isla, they meet and Urushihara moves into her house along with Emi. Will love blossom between the two fallen angels or will something get in the way? Suck at summary but please read.
1. The Voice

**Urushihara's POV**

_Infiltrate the mansion, kill the hostage, take over the world. _Those words echoed in my head as I was slowly approaching the kings castle. I was about to barge in when one of the guards discovered me and shot me right in the chest.

"Dam it! I lost again!" I screamed as the words 'Game Over' was shown on the screen.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on some online game when you should be searching for a way to get our magic back" Ashiya said as he dried a wet plate with a dry cloth.

"And you're one to talk, you are like a housewife. And Maou's your master" _It is true, he obeys Maou like a obedient puppy. Does he even have a life. _I thought as I imagined Ashiya in a maid suit.

"How dare you talk about Satan like that. You're a shame for all demons that exist here and back in Ente Isla" _He can say what he wants I seriously don't care. _Ashiya continued to talk about how big and mighty Maou was. But I was to busy to look around for a surveillance camera to listen.

"Hey don't ignore me! And don't you dare order anything without Maous permission" I was about to argue back but in that second Maou came home.

"Hey guys! I'm home" _Perfect timing._

"Hey Maou, can I order this surveillance camera?" I asked and I saw that Ashiya gave me a nasty glare.

"What's a surveillance camera?" He asked. So I explained what it was which took some time since he didn't even know what a normal camera was. Just how old-fashion is he?

"Sorry but the answer is no. Sorry, but it's too expensive"

"Yeah, yeah" That's always the answer, what was I thinking. They treat me like trash anyway. I just wish I could leave this place, I would rather live in Ente Isla than live here.

_**Hello? Is there anyone there? **_

I heard a voice say, I thought I was hearing things until.

_**Hello?**_

_Who Is it? _I thought to my self.

_**So there is someone there, can you hear me? This is telepathic so you just have to think and I will hear you.**_

_Yeah, I can hear you. But one question, who are you?_

_**You would be scared if you found out.**_

_I could say the same._

_**I don't think so, my name is Zodia and I am… or was, the leader of Lucifers army back in Ente Isla. **_

That information made me froze, I knew exactly who I was talking to. The only real friend I ever had. I thought I would never hear her voice again.

_Zodia? I-is it really you? It's me._

_**Lucifer!? I can't belive it! I thought you were killed by the hero Emilia!**_

_It's a long story, but how did you make it to this world?_

_**I came through the gate, I live near the Sasazuka Station. And you? Where do you live?**_

_I live in a building called __Villa Rosa_ Sasadzuka.

_**Oh, I know that house it's there Satan lives right.**_

_And Alsiel too._

_**Three boys in that small house? It must be tough. Hey, I am kind of bored right now can I come over?**_

_Yeah, but how will you get here?_

_**I am a famous game creator, so I have the money.**_

_Okay see you soon._

_**Yeah.**_

Then the voice disappeared. I am still in shock, I can't believe it. Zodia was the only real friend I ever had, she was a fallen angel just like me, we used to fly high up in the sky, our black wings fluttered in the wind. I remembered her like we met yesterday, her long golden hair, her sapphire blue eyes and her sweet voice.

"Are you okay? You have acted strange for a while, are you sick?" Maou asked.

"No I am perfectly fine" He just nodded and continued to talk to Ashiya.

"You know what. You should get some friends Urushihara, I could take you to the town some day. Then they can come over and play on the computer with you or something" _If only you knew._

"Yeah, yeah" And after what seemed like a eternity it finally knocked on the door. Maou walked to open it and I stood up.

"Hi, and you are?" Maou asked when he saw the girl outside the door.

"I am looking for Lulu" She said, Lulu is what she used to call me back in Ente Isla. I can't believe she is still calling me that. She looked inside and spotted me, when she did she pushed Maou out of the way and threw herself at me.

"LULU!" She screamed as she jumped at me with open arms and gave me a giant hug which I returned.

"Okay, what is happening" Ashiya asked. Zodia stopped hugging me and looked at the other demons who looked really confused.

"I haven't seen you guys in such a long time. I've missed you Satan, Alsiel" After she said that they had they mouths open.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, we're just confused. How did you know who we were?" Maou asked.

"It's me Zodia. You know, the leader of Lucifers army. And Lulu is a nickname for Lucifer" Zodia said like it wasn't a big deal. I can't believe they didn't recognize her, in the beginning she was supposed to be a demon general but said no and gave me the spot instead. I have no idea why though, she are so strong so if she wanted she could kill us all with ease.

"Then what are you doing here Zodia?" The house wife asked.

"It was boring in Ente Isla so I came here. Now I am a famous game creator who earn a few millions a month" And we lost it. _A FEW MILLIONS!? JUST HOW RICH IS SHE!? _Ashiya and Maou are just as confused as I am.

"A few millions?" Ashiya asked.

"Yep, so I live in a nice house not far away from Sasazuka Station, it's kind of lonely though" She said, if you asked me she's lucky, I would be overjoyed if I were a millionaire and lived alone. I was about to ask her what kind of games she makes when the door burst open, revealing a angry Emi.

"Okay, tell me what's going on! Now!"


	2. Moving

**Emi's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with those guys?" I asked myself as I was approaching the so called 'Devils Castle'. Suzuno called me a few minutes ago saying she heard a girl inside their house, and it sounded she knew them pretty well. When I finally reached the door I didn't even bother knocking, I kicked it open and directly saw a girl standing between the demons.

"Okay, tell me what's going on! Now!" I screamed.

"Oh, you must be Emilia" I froze. "My name is Zodia, back in Ente Isla I was the leader of Lucifers army" She said happily. I couldn't believe it, well I am not surprised to know that another person who's from Ente Isla made her way here. But I am confused she managed to find the king of demons and his subordinates, just the people she worked under a while ago.

_Wait, now that I think about it. I remember her, just before I killed Lucifer he screamed at her to run_. First I thought he was just screamed something but when I pierced him with my sacred sword I thought I saw something black up in the sky.

"Are you the one he screamed at to run when I pierced him with my sword?"

"Yeah, that's me!" This Zodia girl said cheery. _How can she be so cheery about me killing her boss… at least I think he is her boss. Either that or one of his friends. No, I don't think that's it._

**Zodia's POV**

It took all of my willpower to sound cheery, and to not jump at her and kill her right on the spot.But since Lulu didn't seem to have anything against her I shouldn't too. I seriously don't get it, how can Lulu… or even Satan and Alsiel act so friendly against her after all that she has done to us. I don't get it, but I will act friendly to her for now. For Lulu.

**Urushihara's POV**

Zodia may act like she's calm, but I can see deep in her eyes that she would like to kill Emi any second. Not that I care though.

"Hey Zodia. You said you earn millions on games, which kinds of games?" She immediately stopped thinking and looked at me.

"Well. I create online games, mostly MMO-games. I am also a singer, but I only sing at parties or festivals" She answered, _she's just like I remember her. _

"Wait! DID YOU SAID SHE EARNS MILLIONS!?" Emi screamed, _can that chick be any more loud?_

"Yeah, I do. Why?" _Please don't make it worse._

"And you said you live alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well since you are from Ente Isla, and from the evil army, you will have to live with someone to look after you" _Is this going where I think it is? _"So either you move in here or I will move in with you" Zodia looked stunned, but suddenly I felt that sensation in my brain again.

_**What should I do?**_

_I don't know, say either yes or no._

_**But I don't trust her, how do I know she won't kill me while I'm sleeping?**_

_You never know. But I don't think she will do that._

_**Wait! I just had a wonderful idea.**_

Then the sensation disappeared. _Zodia? Have a idea? This can't be good. _You see, last time she had a idea it ended with a half destroyed castle and pigs everywhere. Pigs in the corridors, in the rooms, in the bathroom, EVERYWHERE. Well I just have to wait and see and hopefully it will end well and without any pigs.

"You said I have to live with someone to look after me, right?" Her voice sounded a bit tricky. _Where are this going?_

"Yeah, so what?"

"Then I want to live with Lulu!" She said as she clung to my arm. _Don't drag me into this._

"Absolutely no, you will either move in here or I am going to move in with you. I don't trust him" Emi said while pointing at me. _What did I ever do to make her not trust me? Oh, that's right I tried to kill her._

"Then I want you AND Lulu to move in!" Zodia.

"Fine, but I want my own room"

"You're the one that wanted to live with me in the first place!"

"Yeah, because I don't want a demon I don't trust to live alone!" _This isn't going anywhere. _

"Then why do you let Satan and Alsiel live on their own!?"

"Because they know that if they're not behaving I will kill them!"

"Fine, come to Music Street 5pm tomorrow"

"MUSIC STREET!? ARE YOU A CELEBRITY OR SOMETHING!?"

"Didn't you listen earlier? I suggest you go packing for tomorrow"

"You're right. Bye, see you tomorrow" Emi said as she rushed out so fast she forgot about the stairs. You could hear a rumbling sound before a loud crash.

"It's okay, I'm fine" She screamed as she continued to run.

"And there she goes again, I can't understand why she is in such a hurry" Maou said, suddenly Ashiya went up to me and gave me a giant carton box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your stuff, you'll be moving out right?" _You damn housewife, aren't you supposed to be nice when Maou is around. _But I really hope that I can move, I don't think I can handle much more of these idiots.

"Is it okay for me to move in with them?" I asked, and if he says no then I swear I will… I don't know, maybe send complaint-letters to MGronalds.

"Well, normally I wouldn't agree to something like this. But since Emi is going to live there too, I will let you" Maou said. _YES! I'M FREE! NO MORE HOUSE WIFE! NO MORE CHORES!_

"Well then let's get going!" Zodia half-screamed. _I wonder what her house look like? _I thought as we made our way towards the station. I was so lost in thought so I didn't realize she was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking" I said, she nodded and looked up at the sky, lost in her own thoughts. And so, we continued to walk towards the house in silence.


	3. Saved By The Hero?

**Urushihara's POV**

"We're here!" Zodia exclaimed. But I just stood there, stunned from the sight before me. It was a HUGE three storey house with a huge swimming pool. _Maous house looks like a junk yard compared to this. _I though.

"If you continue to have your mouth open like that you're going to attract flies" Zodia said, I quickly closed it.

"Do you really live here?"

"Yep"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, but as I said it is a little lonely" _I can't believe it! Her life is perfect, meanwhile I had to live with Satan and his housewife all this time. _I have to admit I am jealous. But now I have it better than those idiots. It's just one thing that disturbs me, Emi. _Why did she have to ruin everything? I was finally getting peace and quiet and she just had to ruin it. _

"Come on, let's go inside!" How can she be so hyper about this, I mean, the one person who tried to kill her and managed to kill me is going to live with us and she seems happy. Even though she wanted to kill her earlier today, it just doesn't make any sense.

**Zodia's POV**

_I can't believe I have to live with that murder! But I will endure it for Lulu. And maybe she isn't so bad to live with as I first thought. _I was currently sitting in the huge kitchen, waiting for Lulu to come down. His room was on the second floor right beside mine, and Emilias will be in front of Lulus. I don't want their rooms to be so near each other but I have no choice, all the other rooms are taken. I have my game-rooms (x3), living-rooms (x2), bath-rooms (x4), music-room (x1), a laundry-room, a huge kitchen, a pool with a big garden surrounding it, a relaxation with a hot spring and lastly a huge party-room with speakers and a disco ball and many other party things. I was about to check on him so he doesn't get lost when I got a call on my phone.

"Hello, it's Zodia" I answered.

"Hi there superstar" Mike, my manager said.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Zodia" _He is so annoying. Why did I even let him be my manager in the first place?_

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you right now? I heard some paparazzi saying that you were going somewhere" Okay, before you start wondering. A paparazzi is like a stalker who photograph everything you do every time, and I have to say, my fans are nuts. I found a stranger in my bath yesterday. Now he is at the hospital, seriously injured.

"I am home, why?"

"Where have you been"

"At one of my friends house" I simply said, I could hear his maniac laugh echo through the phone.

"You're lying, both you and me knows you don't have any friends. Not since he died" I lost my temper at his last words.

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" I screamed through the phone while punching the table.

"Who's not dead?" _Oh no. _I turned around to see Lulu at the entrance.

"Who was that?" Mike said.

"Oh, no one. I have to go now, bye!" I said as I hang up the phone.

"Sorry, it was just my manager" I said. _I really hope he's buying it._

"What did you mean by 'he is not dead'" _What should I say, I can't tell him the truth._

"Well you see-" I didn't have time to finish because of the doorbell. I quickly rushed to it and opened it. Revealing Emi, _saved by the hero, _I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry I came to early, I was free from my job today so I hope it's okay to move in one day earlier" She said. _Whatever you want, as long as I don't have to explain everything to Lulu._

"Sure, no problem" I said cheery and let her into my house. I had to help her carry her things into her room because she had so much stuff and didn't find her room. By the time I had no idea that I left my phone in the kitchen and that a certain purple haired demon general was looking through it while I was busy.

**Urushihara's POV**

_Something isn't right, Zodia is hiding something and I am going to find out what it is._ I thought as I took the phone in my hand, I checked through her contact list. But suddenly I found something interesting, a contact named Mally. That name sounded familiar somehow. I pressed the call button, and signals could be heard until someone answered.

"Mike-industries, how can we help you?" Someone answered.

"Hi there, I am searching for Mally" I said, not knowing exactly who I was asking for.

"Sure, just a minute sir" I could hear the mans footsteps before a knocking. They talked for a moment before someone started talking.

"Ah, Zodia! Glad you called, we need to talk. You are starting to lose it for real this time. Both you and me know that Lucifer died in his battle against Emilia, I had to retreat from my army to take care of your wounds" _So that's who you are. "_And when I heard my army was defeated I took you here, gave you a new chance in life. But you have to forget about him, just realize it he is DEAD. If you don't rea-"

"Who's dead?" I cut him off, and I think I heard a glass break.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU!?" I could hear him scream.

"I thought I recognized your name, Malacoda"

"Lu-Lucifer? Is it really you?" Malacoda said.

"Yeah, that's me. And would everyone just stop saying that I'm dead?"

"But how? Didn't Emilia kill you" _It's like nobody listens to me? Didn't he hear what I just said!?_

"Well, kind of. You can talk to her if you want"

"No! Wait is she in your house!?"

"I guess you could say so, me and Emi just moved into Zodias house" I said, after that we sat and talked about what has happened lately. But suddenly I could hear footsteps so I quickly said goodbye to Malacoda, put the phone back on the table and started reading one of Zodias magazines. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Lulu! Ijust helped Emi with her stuff, want dinner?" She asked. I nodded, then she walked to the kitchen and started making dinner. I sighted in relief. _I was lucky, but I have to ask her later why she has Malacoda as her manager._


	4. Awkward Dinner

**Zodia's POV**

Wow, that chick sure can get lost easily. I even had to draw a map over the house so she doesn't get lost. _Well, at least now I have some time with Lulu._

"Hey Lulu! I just helped Emi with her stuff" I said when I entered the kitchen, I saw that Lulu were currently reading one of my magazines. _Strange, he seems so quite. I he hiding something? Oh, well. Either way I will find out sometime, he isn't so good at hiding things. _So I just shrugged it off and started making dinner.

_-Time skip-_

Right now is what you can call a 'awkward situation'. The three of us are sitting at the table, eating, in silence. I have to admit it's boring. I have to think of something we can talk about. I know!

"So how do you know each other so well?" They first looked at each other then at me.

"Well, as you know I killed him back in Ente Isla-" Emi started.

"But when I came here I tried to kill her, and I almost succeeded" Lulu finished.

"Wait, were you the one that caused all those earthquakes?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked with his mouth full. He is just like back in Ente Isla, still a little child. I inwardly laughed at the thought.

"Let's just say one of my concerts was canceled because of that" I shivered at the thought, I remember it like it was yesterday even though I want to forget about it. You could say it was a real disaster. Angry fans, paparazzi who invaded my personal space and my manager screaming until I nearly lost my hearing.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were here. If I knew that would have looked for you instead of trying to kill Maou and Emi, you are much more important" I think my heart will explode at any second now! Did he just say that!? Is he sick or something because he isn't acting like himself?

"_Naaaw_" Me and Emilia said in unison.

"That was so sweet, I didn't know that demons had emotions to" _Nice Emilia, you ruined the moment._

"Shut up" Lulu said. _That's the Lulu I know. _We continued to eat in silence, I was about to take the dishes when Emilia stopped me.

"I'll take them, you to can go to your rooms. Don't worry, it's just my way of saying thanks" She smiled. _Weird. _

"Sure, thanks!" Me and Lulu walked towards our rooms when he suddenly took me by the hand and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall. Our faces inches away, he leaned in close so I could fell his hot breath against my ear.

"You are hiding something from me" He whispered huskily. _What is he talking about? _

"Wh-what?" _Why am I stuttering?_ To be honest I am utterly confused, what is he talking about? What could he possibly figure out on such short amount of time.

"You know exactly what I mean, if not I just have one word to say. Mally" He withdrew his head a little bit so we were face to face.

"Oh, he's my manager"

"So, you have a demon as your manager" It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement. _How did he figure that out on such short amount of time?_

"*sight* How did you know" My voice sounded a little more irritated than I thought it would.

"Let's just say I called someone named _Wally_ because the name sounded familiar. And I ended up talking to someone I know. Someone named Malacoda and he told me everything. From my death until this day" _THAT TRAITOR! HOW COULD HE!? _But my thoughts were interrupted when-

"You know that you've been a bad girl" He Leaned in so close so our lips nearly brushed against each other. "Do you know what happens to bad girls?" I was speechless.

"No"

"They're punished" After those words our lips met. It wasn't rough, it wasn't light either, it was passionate. I didn't hesitate on kissing back, we both forgot about what happened in the past and focused on what was happening now. I could feel his tongue asking for permission, and I of course accepted. It ended up in a fight for dominance which Lulu won. The kiss continued until we didn't have any oxygen left, after that we were both panting. I looked up only to see Lulu with a smirk on his face.

"Have you learned your lesson?" His voice sounded just like before. I nodded in response.

"Good, now let me take you to your room" I didn't have time to ask what he meant before I was lifted bridal style.

"Wha-? Put me down" I started struggling in his grip, but he only held me tighter.

"I have missed you, so to thank you for never lost hope for me to come back I will take you to bed" He stubbornly said as he started to head up the stairs. I started to relax in his arms and slowly drifted of into dreamland

**Urushihara's POV**

_I can't believe I did that!?_ _How am I going to face her tomorrow morning!?_ I looked down at the girl sleeping in my arms. _She must have been really tired if she fell asleep this easy. _When I finally reached her room I walked in and lay her down on her bed, I was about to walk away when she suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Don't… leave… me" She said in her sleep. _What should I do, I can't just leave her when she is like this. _I was starting to feel tired so I gave in and lay down beside her, but she was still sleeping a little uneasily. _I wonder what she is dreaming about._ I thought as the words 'don't leave me' echoed through my head. But I didn't have much time to think about it before I fell asleep, leaving my thoughts behind.


	5. Pierced

**Zodia's POV**

I were currently sitting in a big meadow in the West island. Looking up at the blue sky, listening to the singing birds and feeling the warm wind blowing through my hair. Suddenly I could her footsteps behind me.

"Hey, I was beginning to wonder were you had gone of to" Lulu said as he sat down beside me. We sat there for about an hour but it felt like a eternity.

"What do you think will happen if the people start fight back?" I asked. First he looked at me with the smile that he only shows for me before answering.

"They would probably die" He said, I don't know why but I felt a little sad. What if it were just a little child, would the army kill it too?

"Don't think about it too hard, it got nothing to do with us does it?" He's got a point.

"You're right" I simply said. I don't know why but when I'm feeling lonely or sad Lulu always makes me feel better. But I can't help but worry, lately I have had a odd feeling. Like something bad is going to happen.

"Then don't think about it to hard, you know-" He stopped in midsentence and looked around, like he was searching for something.

"Zodia, hide" Lulu commanded, I ran to one of the nearby trees and hid behind it. Then I linked my mind with Lulus.

_What's going on?_

_**Someone's coming**_

_Are you going to fight?_

_**Yes**_

_Then I want to fight with you._

_**Don't, I have a bad feeling about it. And I don't want you to get hurt.**_

I could see a person closing in, the person had long hair so I think it's a she. She walked forward and stopped a few meters before Lulu. I looked back to see if someone from our hideout had noticed or was in the area, which they were not. When I looked back the battle had already started, Lulu and the knight were fighting over the ocean, demon vs human.

_**I am not going to be able to hold her off much longer.**_

_What, then I will help you._

_**No, run and don't look back.**_

_I can't leave you!_

Precisely after I said that I felt my hole world crashing down because of the sight in front of me. The person that I cared about, THAT I LOVED. Pierced with a sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR RUN!" He screamed as he caught up blood, I couldn't take it anymore. I summoned my wings and flew as fast as I could, away from the horrifying sight, away from the murder, away from the one I love.

My eyes snapped open, revealing my room. I sighted in relief. _It was just a dream, but it felt so real. _Even how hard I tried I couldn't get over it, or forget what happened that day. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down, I looked over my shoulder only to see Lulus sleeping face. A smile appeared on my face, and I slowly drifted of to sleep once again.

**Urushihara's POV**

My eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the strong sunlight. But something didn't feel right, it felt like something, or rather someone, was sleeping beside me. When my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I saw a string of blond hair, I looked down a bit only to see Zodias sleeping face.

"Zodia, wake up!" I screamed/whispered in her ear. It seemed to work because the next thing I knew was kicked into the wall.

"Ouch, what was that for!" _Gees, she could have just told me to back off. Instead of kicking me into the wall._

"Oh, it was just you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else" She sweat dropped. We took turns in changing and walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Zodia asked. I thought about it before answering.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon"

"Sure"

**Zodia's POV **

_-Time skip- After breakfast (An: I'm lacy)_

"That was a good meal" Lulu said while he took care of the dishes. Emi still hasn't woke up yet so I saved some for her in the fridge.

"Hey Lulu? Do you maybe want to go to Ente Isla today? We could fly over the West island to that meadow were-" I stopped in mid sentence. I couldn't say it, nor think about it. It was to painful, But luckily Lulu knew exactly what I meant.

"Yeah sure, as long as Emi is sleeping it should be fine" He said. I quickly hung up the laundry and wrote a note saying we went to Ente Isla. When I was finished we both took of, through the gate and back to were we belong.

**Emi's POV**

I woke up because of the morning light. But as fast as I sat up something wasn't right, something felt… wrong. But I just shrugged it off and continued to dress myself. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There stood breakfast in the fridge which I ate, but when I had washed the dishes I saw a note on the table. _What is that? _I thought to myself. I took it up and read it.

_Hi Emi!_

_If you don't know there's food in the fridge._

_Me and Lulu went through the gate to Ente Isla,_

_and I hope we will be back at dinnertime._

_See yah later!_

_/Zodia_

When I finished reading I felt like I was going to explode. _How dare they!?_ I thought as I took up my phone and called Maou.

"Hi, it's Maou"

"It's Emi?"

"What is it now?"

"Well 'Lulu' and his little friend went to Ente Isla this morning without telling me. THAT'S WHAT!" I screamed through the phone.

"WHAT?" He screamed back. _Looks like he is just as surprised as I am._

"Listen up you demon! Stay at home and I will come to you, I didn't believe I would ever say this but we're going to Ente Isla" I said before ending the call.


	6. High In The Sky!

**Urushihara's POV**

It's been a while since I went through the gate. But the feeling is still the same, it feels like your stomach is going to turn inside out any second. To be honest I can understand that Emi's friend became motion sick in here. I started to feel a bit dizzy, and not long after it felt like I would throw up any second.

"Are you okay?" Zodia asked, but something was strange. She didn't seem to feel any sick AT ALL! How? Is it because she's a girl?

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick"

"Don't worry, we're almost there" Then I saw it, the other side. The dizziness disappeared and I could feel the summer breeze. _I'm finally home._

**Zodia's POV**

It seems Lulu have missed this place. Not that I blame him though, he has lived with Satan and Alsiel in a one room house. THREE BOYS IN ONE FREAKING ROOM! It must be feel awesome to come here, to fly wherever you want whenever you want, to be free. (AN: Try to imagine the next part in front of you. If you can't, then just read it again until you get the feeling) We were currently above the clouds above the western island, our black wings fluttered in the wind. The air was warm, and the sun was shining bright. Suddenly he dived down towards the lake in the middle of the west island. I followed and it felt just like the old days, the feeling that you would die if you didn't react in the right time. I had to speed up a bit to catch up with him.

When we were on the same level he took my hand and smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded as a answer. We only stayed like that for a short amount of time, waiting for the prefect timing. We didn't have to communicate, didn't have to give some kind of signal, we knew when the right time came. Right before we collided with the lake we spread our wings out wide, water flew in every direction, but we were still almost completely dry. After that we continued to fly around the lake before landing beside it, in the beautiful meadow.

"That was awesome" I said panting, still tired from before.

"Yeah, it was ages since we flew like that" He replied, a sad aura started to wash over me. _He's right, it has been ages._

"Yes, and it will be ages until we can fly again" I said, his face started look down to, deep in thought. Since I was curious, so I used my magic to link our thoughts.

_What are you thinking about?_

_**It's just that I miss this place, I wish we could fly everyday.**_

_Me too, but I have some concerts I need to attend to. _

_**Yeah, and I would actually miss earth and it's technology.**_

_I agree, it's much better technology on planet earth than here._

_**Yep, I bet that the people here doesn't even know what electricity is.**_

After that we laughed, it's been a long time since we laughed together like this. But everything has its end.

_What should we do now?_

_**How about just enjoy it, then we maybe won't miss this place as much.**_

And that's what we did, we played around like little kids all day. And when the evening came we fell asleep by a tree, my head resting on Lulus shoulder while his head was laying above mine. It was perfect. (AN: Did you see it in front of you?)

**Emi's POV**

"What should we do?" Maou asked, we were hiding in a bush near the meadow. I was going to say that we should attack and drag them home, but when I saw them sleeping so peacefully I changed my mind.

"I think we should let them be. Come on, let's go to the village. I heard that they have a huge market" I said excited.

"But how? If they see me they will run away" _He's got a point. _I thought. But suddenly I got a idea.

"You can change into your human form, then hopefully no one will recognize you" _And then we can spend some time together alone._ I said the last part to myself.

"Okay then, let's go" And so we walked towards the market, leaving the fallen angels behind.

**Urushihara's POV**

_-Timeskip-_

"Should we wake them up?" I heard someone whisper. It sounded like Maou, _What is he doing here?_

"I don't know, they're sleeping so peacefully. It would be mean to wake them up" _Emi?_ _Wait, if they're here then that means they followed us._ _But how did Emi know we went here?_

"Then how about I cut his hair and borrow some of your makeup?"

"That would be fun" _Oh, no they don't._

"Don't even think about it" I glared at them, Maou was holding a scissor and Emi her makeup.

"You're awake?" Emi asked. _No, I am sleep talking and dreaming about a ugly clown who tries to make me wear a rainbow-afro-wig._ I thought sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't I?" Suddenly I felt something heavy on my shoulder, I looked down only to see Zodia sleeping against it. _She looks so peaceful. _

"Well you looked like you were sleeping. The question is why did you go to Ente Isla without asking us?" Maou said.

"Well I knew you would say no and I really wanted to fly freely. So me and Zodia decided to go here" I explained and while Maou were scolding me I started imagining what would've happened if I had asked.

**Dream land-chibi mode**

Chibi-Maou walks towards chibi-me and hits me with a paper fan while saying "No".

**Dream land-end**

"Are you even listening to us!?" Emis annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts. _I swear, that chick is driving me crazy._

"Yeah, sort of" I said while mumbling the last part. But it seems like they heard the last part anyway because Emi started glaring at me.

"Mmm" Zodia groaned as she pressed herself closer to me. I smiled to myself and looked up at the Hero and the Devil who were staring at me.

"Well, if that's everything you had to say then leave. I don't want to wake Zodia up" I said in a matter of fact, Maou nodded at Emi who sighted.

"Me and Maou are staying in a village not far from here. It's located about 4 kilometers that way" She pointed at the north part of the forest. "And we'll see you there tomorrow. Okay?" I was stunned, they trusted me enough to leave me alone? Since when?

"Sure" Was all I could say and they left without a word. Zodia was still asleep so I looked up at the rising sun, thinking about all the things that happened today. _Maybe my life has a meaning again, _I looked at Zodia, _and I have someone in my live to protect once again._


	7. The Dancing Army

**Zodia's POV**

When I woke up the sun had just set, I looked up to see Lulu fast asleep. I used my super hearing, searching for something special. When I finally detected it I felt a relief. You see, when Lulu's army fought against Emilia's he didn't send all of the demons, because some of them were to weak to fight or just to young. So he sent them to a forest on this island and when the night came he used to bring me there to sing and dance around the fire.

"Hey Lulu" I said while shaking him lightly, which seemed to work.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked, still half awake.

"Can we go to the camp?" I asked, I knew he knew what I meant. He looked at me with a 'Are you serious' look, before answering.

"Sure, if you want. And so we took of, it wasn't that far away so it only took about seven minutes flying. When we finally arrived it was dead quiet, that's because one of the demons here can detect dangers a few kilometers away.

"Hey! Isn't this supposed to be a party!?" I screamed, but it didn't look like the others were going to get out that easily.

"When your leader arrives you're supposed so greet him with respect you know!" Lulu screamed, then a few demons peeked out from there hiding.

"Lucifer?" One of the little girls asked, she looked like she was about six years old.

"Yeah, and I brought Zodia with me" He maybe look terrifying but on the inside he is a nice person, once you get to know him.

"Hey, it's Lucifer and Zodia! They're back!" A man shouted. After that all of them were out, asking questions about how the fight went and why it had been so long since last time. So we told them everything while sitting around the big fire.

"…and that's what happened. Well what do you guys say? Anyone want to sing!?"

"Yeah!" All of them screamed in sync. And so we started singing the song _Drunken Sailor _by _Nightcore_. (AN: I recommend you listen to it before reading further, and if you are bored sometime, just listen to your favourite music and imagine your favourite characters singing. To tell you the truth I often do that)

What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
>What will we do with a drunken sailor?<br>What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
>Shave his belly with a rusty razor,<br>Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
>Put him in a long boat till his sober,<br>Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,  
>Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,<br>Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
>Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,<br>Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
>That's what we do with a drunken sailor,<br>That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises,  
>Way hay and up she rises,<br>Way hay and up she rises,  
>Early in the morning! <p>

So we continued to sing, and sing, and sing. Until the morning finally came, then we fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Maou's POV**

Me and Emi were watching the sleeping demons, and I have to admit I was dead tired.

"So? Can we go back now?" I asked Emi who were staring intensely at the camp, we have been watching them the hole night and the only thing they have done is dancing and singing.

"Yeah, and you can clearly see they're from Lucifers army. They're all pathetic, but I never thought that Lucifer was such a good singer, or dancer"

"Neither did I, he has never acted that way when I have been around" I admitted. _But I still can't figure out after all these years, he has never acted like this, never. Sure, he have been happy when he's drunk but never like this. It's like he's another person._

"*Sight* Well it doesn't look like they're going to wake up soon so what do you say? Want to explore the island a bit more?" Emi asked, _speaking of strange behavior. She has acted strangely since we got here, is she sick or something? Well not that I'm complaining. _

"Sure, let's go"


End file.
